


Fake It Till You Make It

by That_WeridPreson



Series: Short Stories/One shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Collage, Drinking, Ex Girlfriends, F/F, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Party, Short One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson
Summary: Adora sees her ex at a party and the girl she grabbed is fucking hot.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Short Stories/One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Fake It Till You Make It

_Okay, Adora. breathe. it's just them. why are they looking this way? Am I staring? Oh god, they're walking this way. shit. fuck. fuck. this is bad. real bad._

Adora looked around in panic and grabbed the closest female to her. she let out a small sorry as she glanced at her ex, who was getting closer.

Their hips swayed and the red solo cup in their hand was refilled as she made her way over. The pink and purple styled bob was making her stand out quite a lot. The two of them dated in high school and broke up last year after Adora caught her in bed with Bow. Glimmer moon was his name. she was fucking gorgeous, had everyone she dated wrapped around her finger, and Adora so happened to ignore her friends and dated her anyways. 

Adora looked at the female she had grabbed. The female was glaring at her. The red cup in her hand smelled of vodka. But she didn't look drunk. Adora didn't care she saw Glimmer approaching closer. 

The female was dress in a red button-up, it was opened and you could see her black lace bra and the six-pack that was so firm and built just right. was she staring? God was she such a useless lesbian. 

"What are you doing?' The female hissed, pulling away. 

Adora cussed silently. "Sorry! Just act like my girlfriend, I'll pay you 20," 

"30 and we have a deal," 

"fine. Names Adora," 

"Catra," 

The female moved in and held Adora, Her brown hair falling to shield them both from Glimmer. 

Adora's heart skipped a beat, she could see the girls mismatched eyes, her perfectly plump lips, and her little noes. 

_Stop Adora. This is just so Glimmer will leave you alone. But fuck she's hot. She's so fucking hot, and her smirk. oh my god, someone let me have these girls kids. fuck._

"Close your mouth sweetheart," Catra smirked. 

But oh god, Adora couldn't even fathom her beauty. 

"I Uh- Fuck, Your so hot, I'm So-" 

"Adora!" Glimmer announced her arrival. 

Adora's looked scared and pulled the brunette into a heated kiss, it was full of regret and passion. 

_She fucked up...Real bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this was the product. Criticism is much needed!


End file.
